Asumizu Kigen
'Approval' 11/3/13 12 feats (2 banked) bori v2.3 'Appearance and Personality' Asumizu wears a orangish cloak with his clan seal on the back, and wrappings around his wrists. He has longer black hair, with a bit of a goatee, and golden eyes. Asumizu is gentle in nature. He is of average build and towering height of 6' 03''. He loves nothing more than to help others, utilizing his skills to support his allies. At times, Asumizu can be very calculating and although he means well, this comes off as very cold and cruel. He's not afraid to be logical and blunt about a problem, even if it's not to his own liking. Usually, Asumizu is rather care-free and even somewhat whimsical. His version of relaxing is nothing more than laying down in a field staring into the clouds with good friends. 'Stats' '(Total:79) ' '''Strength: 12 ' Speed: 14 ' '''Intelligence: 1 ' 'Chakra Levels: 14 ' 'Chakra Control: 14 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 110 Overcharge: 20 CP ''' '''Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Wood Release ''' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu Chunin:'' Sealing Specialist ' 'Jonin: (Available) ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 12 Banked feats: 2 Wood Release (5): ''' # '''Cutting Technique - A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from anywhere. These can be used from the user to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result. (10 CP) # Wood Binding Jutsu - The user creates wooden shafts that move towards the enemy and attempts to bind them, the shafts being extremely bendable while being controlled. (10 CP) # Wood Clone '''- Unlike shadow clones, the wood clone doesn't disappear when hit, appears to take damage, and can fight on par with its creator. This makes it the perfect clone, one which requires them to be fatally wounded to be defeated. When defeated a wood clone entangles the attacker, immobilizing them and entrapping them with wooden shafts, these shafts implant tiny painless splinters of wood into the target they wrap up. CP minimum, must get Shadow Clone as a feat first. # '''Great Forest Technique - '''A technique that changes parts of one's body into big trees. Using chakra, the tissues are transformed into trees at the cellular level. Then, by activating the trees, stimulating them to grow rapidly, they lengthen at high speed and fork into many branches. It is possible to capture the enemy with these branches and at the same time, if one changes the ends into sharp stakes, turn them into countless, sharp, spear-like piercing weapons. (20 CP) # '''Wood Skin - The user pulses chakra through their skin cells, increasing their density. Doing so allows them to effectively block an enemy's attack based on the amount of CP invested into the transformation. Even when damaged the wooden cells crumble off leaving an unharmed caster underneath. (CP cost = the justu being absorbed cost.(max absorption of 40+ supercharge) Medical Ninjutsu (1): ''' # '''Yin Healing Wound Destruction - The user anticipates the spot where the enemy will attack and pre-emptively applies medical treatment to it, reducing damage to a minimum or repairing the damage done entirely. rounds of healing each use (20 CP) Sealing Specialist (3): ' # '''Chakra Chains - '''After activating the jutsu, a seal on the user's shoulders sends out 4 chains to bind or strike a target a short distance away. The longer the chains, the weaker the hold. The shorter the chains, the stronger the hold. Each chain can be 20 feet in length but individual chains can be sacrificed for an additional 10 feet each (1 long chain is 90 feet) as well as strengthening the other chains. The power of the chains uses Asumizu's abilities to hit. (10 CP to create and 5 CP/round active) # '(2) Yin Seal - 'Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo on Asumizu's chest that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats) '''Other (1): ' # '''Shadow Clone - When a user creates a shadow clone, the user's CP is divided equally between the user and their clone. For example, a person with 100 CP may make a clone, leaving the user with 50 CP and their clone with 50 CP. These basic clones require a minimum of 10 CP each. 'Equipment' Equipment Points: 1 (1) - Blank Book and writing utensil (RAID) - Burning Crucible - 'A container that keeps a sealed Great Fire Annihilation inside. The seal can be broken be expending 40 CP, as opening it will sprout forth a 80 CP version of Great Fire Annihilation. This cannot be supercharged any further, and the container has three such seals on it. After all three are used up, its nothing more than a fancy red box. '(TRICK-OR-TREAT) - The Imaginary Ghost '''- A ghost of legends, according to yourself. Only you can see him! Well not really, he's also invisible. Though this friend seems uesless, is he really? '''Free Equipment: (FREE) - Signal flares (FREE) - Glowsticks (FREE) - Binoculars (FREE) - Earpiece radios (FREE) - Rope and Grappling Kit (FREE) - Camping Gear. 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 72' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: - 8/12 - 11/9/2013' Ryo ''' * '''Ryo earned: 48500 * Ryo left: 16500 S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 4 1. Escort Izubuu 2. Bandit Cave, A.K.A Fort Kickass 3. Nibbler 4. Discovering the Synod - Rank Upgrade B-Rank: 10 ''' 1. Chief Wars ' 2. Tainted Love 3. Real Cannibal 4. Underground Maze - Exam 5. The Secret Assassination 6. Mysterious Cave 7. Attack From The Titans 8. Guard Detail - CAPPED 9. Hostage Recovery 10. Stopping A Traitor '''C-Rank: 3 ' 1. The Nemean Lion 2. The Demon Child 3. The Secret Swordsman D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 3 ' 1. The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus 2. Raid Rewards - Crucible - 10/24/2013 3. TH3SP00K13STR41D 'Other: 9 ' 1''. ''A Much Needed Talk - 500 ryo - 9/23/2013 2.'' ''The Long Awaited Meeting - 500 ryo - 9/28/2013 3. A New Stance - 500 ryo - 10/4/2013 4. A Change In Plans - 500 ryo - 10/6/2013 5. Capture By Minawa Haruo - 500 ryo - 10/12/2013 6. Takigakure Plans - 500 ryo - 10/16/2013 7. Jeisen's Book - 500 ryo - 10/17/2013 - Character Development 8. A Little Meeting With Asumizu - 500 ryo - 10/24/2013 9. Taming Kira - 500 ryo - 10/25/2013 - CAPPED '''History and Story Before leaving his clan's village, Asumizu frequently saw his younger brother, Kai. Due to the clan being somewhat self-warring, Asumizu's parents were killed by fellow clan members. During the raid, Kai was injured protecting Asumizu from a stray kunai thrown at them in their escape. His brother's injury drew Asumizu to medical ninjutsu, and this event was his discovery of his capability to do so. Having lost his parents, Asumizu took close care of his younger brother. Their father taught Asumizu loosely about basic ninjutsu, and because of this, he helped his brother Kai learn as much as he could from what Asumizu remembered. After learning as much as they could from each other, Kai and Asumizu had to separate for a while. Their different affinities of chakra drove them in different directions for a time, and unfortunately they had to part ways. Asumizu is still looking to reunite with his brother. Having begun his training later in life than most, his initiation as a Genin was a sight to see, as his vastly different age compared to the others around him. Having avoided his calling to become a ninja for so long, he begins his story much later than others. After some adventuring and training, Asumizu found Konoha during the height of the war against the Crimson Lotus. He participated in the battles and was a field medic during the latter parts of the war. During this time he also met Kai again, Kai having searched many villages and countries to reunite with Asumizu. Together, Kai and Asumizu ended up joining the leaf, as the war had ended with the reclaiming of Konoha. It was here that they would make their homes, as the village needed new ninja and they needed a place to bed. They built a house, after having been given some land by the Hokage Jeisen Uchiha and claimed a home within Konoha. Asumizu rose through the ranks rather swiftly, and in no time was ready to tackle the Chunin exams. The other participant in his particular exam was his brother Kai. The two of them solved many puzzles, and even had to battle a few enemies to get all the way through. Between the two, the test was made easy, and they were able to complete their exam. Asumizu and Kai claimed the rank Chunin after their first attempt at the exam. During one of his missions as a Chunin, Asumizu and Kai Kigen went to Takigakure pursuing a man known as "Jikko Hanarete" who had attempted to steal intel from Konoha. Having thought they cornered the Jikko, they actually walked in on Jenifaru-ro, general of Takigakure, the left hand of Sejio-ro. She assaulted the two, after little questioning and nearly killed them even with their escape attempt. Her attempt at their lives was prevented by the right hand of Sejio-ro, known as Minawa Karou. He knocked out the two and captured them, torturing them and doing something to them they have yet to figure out. Minawa was unsuccesful in wiping their memories up until that point however. After intense pain, they blacked out and wound up outside of the village, making their way back to Konoha. Having made it back to Konoha in one piece, Kai and Asumizu went to the Hokage to explain what happened to them. Jeisen's assitant Niobe was unable to recover much of the blacked out part of their memory, only the events they were already aware of. Jeisen made a comment about how a potential culprit could've been a seal placed on their minds. This sparked Asumizu's curiousity and caused him to request a book from Jeisen, seeing as the library was still under construction, about sealing so that he may learn more about it. Jeisen parted with a rather old book, covered with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. After the discussion with Jeisen, the Hokage had Niobe escort Asumizu and Kai to the hospital. Asumizu spent the next day in the hospital, doing nothing but studying the new book, taking notes and attempting to learn a great deal. This was the spawn of Asumizu's sealing capabilities. 'RP Tools' 1. RP Tool - ' :*'Copy of Jeisen's Sealing Book :*'Sealing Book From Fort Kickass' :*'Platinum Sapphire Ornated Goblet' :*'Heart-Shaped Rose Quartz' :*'Emerald Necklace' Category:Character